firefandomcom-20200223-history
South Frontenac Township Fire Department
History South Frontenac Township was formed through amalgamation in 1998. The following fire departments were merged to form the new South Frontenac Fire Service: *Bedford Township Fire Department *Loughborough Township Fire Department *Portland Township Fire Department *Storrington Township Fire Department Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 7 Steele Road, Bradshaw Built 1980 :Pumper 311 - 2018 Ford F-550 XLT SD / Fort Garry (625/300/10F) (SN#M903) :Tanker 311 - 1998 GMC C8500 / Almonte (-/1600) (Ex-T73) Fire Station 2 - 238 Burridge Road, Burridge Built 1970 :Pumper 321 - 2005 Kenworth T300 / Superior (1050/1000/30F) (SN#SE 3540) :Tanker 321 - 2001 Ford F-750 (?/1500) :Squad 321 - 2002 F-550 / Almonte walk-in rescue :Unit 321 - 2018 Chevrolet pickup :Marine 321 - 2005 rescue boat Fire Station 3 - 6930 County Road 38, Verona Built 1998 :Pumper 331 - 2003 International 4400 / Superior (1050/?) (SN#SE 2915) :Tanker 331 - 1994 Ford F-700 / Almonte (port./1500) :Unit 331 - 2006 Chevrolet pickup Fire Station 4 - 4808 Holleford Road, Hartington Built 1958 :Pumper 341 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/800/25F) (SN#M209) :Tanker 341 - 1997 Ford F / Almonte (port./1500) :Squad 341 - 2005 Ford F-550 / Dependable :Unit 341 - 2011 Ford F-350 Fire Station 5 - 4233 Stage Coach Road, Sydenham Built 1972 :Pumper 351 - 2007 Pierce Contender (1700/750/20A) :Tanker 351 - 2010 Kenworth T370 / Seagrave (1000/2500) :Squad 351 - 2009 Kenworth T370 / Fort Garry Fire Station 6 - 5585 Perth Road, Perth Road Built 2018 :Pumper 361 - 2005 Kenworth T300 / Superior (1050/1000/30F) (SN#SE 3542) :Squad 361 - 2010 Ford :Tanker 361 - 2003 Sterling Acterra 7500 (-/1500) :Unit 361 - 2015 Ford F-250 Fire Station 7 - 3516 Latimer Road, Inverary Built 1990 :Pumper 371 - 2007 Pierce Contender (1700/750/20A) (SN#18547) :Tanker 371 - 2013 Kenworth T370 / Arnprior (1000/2500) :Squad 371 - 2011 Kenworth T370 / Fort Garry walk-in (SN#M270) Fire Station 8 - 3910 Battersea Road, Sunbury Built 1977 :Pumper 381 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Arnprior (1050/800/25F) :Tanker 381 - 2011 Kenworth T370 / Arnprior (1000/2500) :Squad 381 - 2015 Kenworth T370 / Fort Garry (SN#M620) :Unit 381 - 2011 Chevrolet 3/4 ton :Marine 381 - 2014 boat Assignment Unknown :2014 Ford F-250 pickup :2014 Ford F-150 pickup Retired Apparatus :2003 Ford utility :2003 Ford F-250 :1999 GMC C8500 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M6522) (Ex-P391) :1998 Ford E cube van :1996 Chevrolet utility :1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/800) :1991? International / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :1990 GMC Top Kick pumper :1989 Ford / Almonte pumper :1988 GMC Brigadier (?/2500) :1988 International S2600 tanker :1986 Ford F-700 / Dependable heavy rescue (Ex-Puslinch Township Fire and Rescue Services) :(F002) - 1985 Ford F-800 pumper :1985 Ford L-900 tanker :1980 GMC / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T80-129) :1980 GMC tanker :198? Ford F / Almonte pumper :1979 Ford F-750 tanker :1975 Ford C-800 / King pumper (840/?) (SN#75030) :1973 International CO1710A / King pumper (625/500) (SN#73033) :197? GMC pumper (Ex-Kingston Township Fire Department (Ontario) :1967 Hahn pumper (Ex-Sparta Township Fire Department (New Jersey)) :1960 LaFrance pumper (Ex-Sussex Fire Department (New Jersey)) :1958 Mack pumper (Ex-Gilbertsville Fire Company (Pennsylvania)) :Ford E-series cube van rescue :GMC Vandura 3500 light rescue External Links Frontenac Fire Services Station Map Category:Frontenac County Category:Ontario departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Departments operating Arnprior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus